Life must go on
by Corpsepartyislife
Summary: Ayumi Shinozaki was in Heavenly host when she made the choice that would change her life forever. Yoshiki was there to comfort and support her when she needed it the most, Yoshiki tried to make sure that her future was going to be OK. Takes place after Bloodcovered, no Shinozaki family curse. Rated T for implied sex and swearing. I don't own any of the characters, only the story.
1. Chapter 1

Ayumi stared at her legs the whole time that her father was talking, she couldn't bear to look up at him in fear that she would say something that she shouldn't. Every insult he made brought her closer and closer to the verge of tears until finally he sat down with his head in his hands. Her mother was inconsolable and Hinoe had a very disappointed look on her face and she watched their father yell and scream.

If only they hadn't found out about it, she could've waited a bit longer and told them herself but they had to find out themselves. At first, they thought it was Hinoe's and they were overjoyed but once Hinoe had denied everything and even took proved to them that she wasn't, it came straight for Ayumi and hit her hard.

"Get out of this house," he yelled, "I don't want you to ruin the family name."

Ayumi wiped away her tears and walked up to her room while thinking about where she should go, she debated whether she should go to Kishinuma's or Nakashima's. Going to Kishinuma's was probably going to make everything worse but she needed him at the moment.

She packed away her clothes that she would need but was stopped at the door by Hinoe, "Call me when you're at a friend's house to make sure you're safe and I'll try to convince mom and dad to let you come back, okay?" Ayumi shook her head and walked through the door. It wasn't particularly great for a seventeen-year-old girl to be walking out and about at 11 pm but she couldn't bear to be in a car with her father at the moment. She walked to Nakashima's but she wasn't there which was strange so she ended up walking to Kishinuma's. Yoshiki had given her his address just in case that she ever needed to talk so she doesn't bottle up her emotions, she didn't particularly need his help because Hinoe understood everything but it was useful tonight.

Kishinuma lived in the bad side of town, everything seemed to be okay if she walked down the main streets because they were packed with nightclubers and bouncers. After what seemed like an hour of walking, Ayumi finally made it to an old apartment building. She knocked on his door which was pretty old. "K-Kishinuma..." Yoshiki opened the door; still in his work uniform, he must've fallen asleep in it because he looked drowsy. "Shinozaki... It's pretty late," he said with a frown on his face, Ayumi couldn't contain her emotions and start crying inconsolably, she threw herself on to Yoshiki and cried into his shirt.

He stroked the top of her hair and wrapped his arms around her, "Shhh... Everything is going to be okay," she came out of his shirt, "c-can I stay the night?" Yoshiki nodded and opened the door so she could fully come in. Yoshiki's apartment was small and was only two rooms, the kitchen and living space were one while the bathroom was in another room. He only had a futon, mini fridge and cupboards, a guitar and an old computer at the end of the room. The bathroom only contained a traditional bath, toilet and a sink with a mirror, apart from a few loose clothes around the place; it was clean.

Ayumi sat down at the table while Yoshiki made her a warm tea, Yoshiki finally got the courage to ask Ayumi what she was doing but she evaded the question and went back to texting Hinoe. Yoshiki finally sat down and looked into her blue eyes, everything about her was perfect to him, he didn't need a girl with massive breasts; he loved Ayumi for who she was. "Yoshiki, can I have a bath?" She asked in a low quiet tone, he nodded, she grabbed her pyjamas and walked inside the bathroom. Yoshiki sighed and decided it was a good idea to put her clothes in a neat pile, he opened her suitcase and start with all the basic things, at the bottom... Was a pregnancy test which was positive.

Yoshiki nearly fell over, "Wh-what," he knew it wouldn't have a good outcome but he didn't regret it. He held the pregnancy test in his hand and stared at it blankly for what seemed like hours before Ayumi came out of the bathroom, "Kish-" she saw what he was holding. She start to hyperventilate and fell onto the ground with her hands around her legs, Yoshiki ran over to her and put his arms around her, "Sh... It will be okay.. We can figure this out," she shook her head and went back to crying.

It took about twenty minutes for her to finally stop, she now slowly rocked back and forwards while muttering irrelevant things. "Shinozaki, why don't you sleep on my futon and I will figure something out?" she nodded, the futon could probably fit two people but she wouldn't probably want to be with him right now. He held her hand until they made it to his futon and she had made it into the covers, she fell asleep right away. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid down next to the futon, he stared into her now closed eyes and listened quietly to the small noises she was making. He couldn't manage to sleep because he was too busy thinking about being a father, was he ready? Not really, however he would be there for her in the time that she needed him most.

He was just starting to drift off when she sat up, let out a loud scream and started hyperventilating, "S-Shinozaki?" He wrapped his arms around her once more and laid with her on his futon, "Shh, it will be okay," she was sleep so peacefully after a few minutes, he didn't want to disturb her nor wanted to leave. He slowly drifted off while his arms were still wrapped around her in a protective cage.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumi was in a deep sleep, she hadn't got this much sleep since Heavenly Host. She was awoken by a loud beeping sound, her phone. She realised Yoshiki had his arms around her and slightly blushed. When she moved off the futon, it woke him up and he was now wide awake. Ayumi was on the phone and speaking in a low quiet lone tone.

Yoshiki didn't know what she was saying so he grabbed his clothes and had a quick bath, Ayumi came in with her hands over her eyes; "Kishinuma, Mom is coming in about forty five minutes," He smile at how shy she was acting, "You can have any of the food in the pantry," she walked out and hit her door on the head due to her not looking. "Ow," he laughed, "It's not funny!" She stormed out.

He got out quickly and sat down at the dining table, Ayumi had just made hot tea and was sitting silently at the table. "Shinozaki, we need to talk about this.." She nodded and looked down, "My first question is; is it mine?" Ayumi looked furious and cut him off, "OF COURSE IT'S YOURS! WHAT TYPE OF GIRL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!" (clearing it up for those few users who didn't know) She looked back down, "Shinozaki, I meant it as do you want me to be in its life?" Ayumi's frown softened, "I can't do it alone.." Yoshiki sighed, "I'm here for you. So I'm guessing that you're keeping it?" Ayumi nodded, "I-i can't take much more death.." She was lightly crying, "I thought you would say that... Shinozaki, it's going to be okay," He wrapped his arms around her, "NO, IT'S NOT! NO ONE EVEN REMEMBERS THEM!" She cried into his shirt.

"Kishinuma, you're normally so blunt about everything but when it comes to me... You're so.. Weird," He stayed silent and upon closer inspection, she realised that he was blushing. "It's because I-" Ayumi felt a hot liquid pushing up her oesophagus, she just made it to the toilet. She couldn't stop it, Yoshiki was soon behind her; patting her back. Ayumi would collapse then have to do it again. After about five minutes, Yoshiki heard a knock at the door. Yoshiki got up and opened the door, a woman with blue hair tied into a bun, big blue eyes and professional clothing was at the door. "Hello, I'm Asuka Shinozaki here to pick up my daughter." Yoshiki nodded his head, "I'm Kishinuma Yoshiki," Asuka scowled at him, "You better not have tried anything on my daughter last night or later.." Yoshiki was a bit taken back, "I would never do anything for without her permission..." She eyed him off, "Where is Ayumi?"

He lead her into the bathroom and once she saw the state she was in, she sat down at the table. Yoshiki made her some tea and walked into the bathroom. He was amazed at how much her small body could endure, she didn't have much strength when she stopped ten minutes later. Asuka had already grabbed things and Yoshiki picked her up bridal style, "Shinozaki, you have something in your teeth.." She went red, "Yoshiki!" She covered her mouth out of embarrassment that she called him by his first name and that she had something in her teeth.

Yoshiki followed Asuka to her car and placed Ayumi carefully in there. Asuka looked up to him, "I would like you to have a conversation with my husband and I tonight at dinner.. Ayumi will text you our address.." He nodded and she drove off.

Yoshiki was going to make a good impression, he would have to try to move his work shift earlier but that wouldn't be a problem because it was the school holidays and the boss owed him. He strolled inside and tried to process what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshiki finished work at four pm, he normally finished at about nine-thirty but his boss was able to move his hours up. He was supposed to have dinner with them at seven thirty but it was quite far away. At work, he didn't tell his boss because he didn't want to tell anyone before Ayumi had told who she needed to tell. The boss was leaving in a couple months anyway and he was going to manage the shop.

He washed and combed his hair, put on a button up shirt and put on some jeans. He was wearing his best clothes so he hoped that he was going to look nice as Ayumi was also counting on him. He bought some cheap flowers and it took an hour to arrive, he was so eager that he arrived ten minutes early so he sat down in a park before running his hands through his hair. "I don't want to be too early or too late... I want to be exactly on time," he waited another seven minutes before finally working up the courage to knock on the door.

A man in his early sixties and about 6 foot five with short brown hair and blue eyes opened the door, he looked like he had just come out of the Olympic weightlifting team. Yoshiki immediately thought he was intimidating and if he did something wrong, he would easily lose a few teeth in a second. A trickle of sweat ran down his face. The older man bowed first and Yoshiki followed, "I am Shinozaki, Ayato. I'm guessing you're Kishinuma, huh?" Yoshiki finally spoke up, "Yes, sir."

"So Kishinuma, why don't you come inside?" Yoshiki walked inside and clutched the flowers, he was greeted by her mother next. He handed over the flowers and she walked away, Ayato didn't look impressed at all. Yoshiki caught a woman staring at him and smirking slightly, "I'm Shinozaki, Hinoe.. I've heard a lot about you," he bowed, "Oh.." Ayato lead Yoshiki into his study; the study looked like it had been part of a palace. The furniture and chairs were all beautiful carved, a massive picture of Ayumi and Hinoe was on the wall, they seemed to be at Mount Fuji.

He sat down behind the desk and Yoshiki sat in the office chair directly across from him, "I'm going to come straight out and say it; I'll give you the benefit of the doubt at dinner but if I find out that your future will impact my daughter, there will be harsh endings," Mr Shinozaki stood up and poured himself some whiskey, "Kishinuma, would you like some?" Yoshiki shook his head, "I don't drink because it's not legal.." Ayato smiled, "Smart boy, I always wanted a son like you; responsible.. Or maybe not," Yoshiki was a bit taken back at the compliment. Asuka knocked on the door, "Dinner is ready.." They both nodded and Yoshiki followed Ayato out, Yoshiki didn't realise that he hasn't he hadn't even seen Ayumi yet but once he saw her, she looked beautiful. He smiled once he saw her and Ayato took a note of this.

They all bowed and Ayumi sat next to Yoshiki, she put her hand in his and there was complete silence; their attention was completely on Yoshiki's bright red face. Their father talked about business for what seemed like hours before he finally turned his attention to Yoshiki; "Are you planning on taking over a business from your father?" A trickle of sweat ran down his face, "I'm not in good terms with my father... I'm planning on doing something with music though.." His father shot him a look of disapproval, Ayumi and Hinoe quickly glanced at each other. "Oh, I thought something was weird when I saw the size of your apartment.." Asuka said, randomly joining the conversation. "How do you afford it?" Ayato asked, Yoshiki gulped, "I have a um job at the music shop, I receive enough pay to live on and my grandmother pays for Kisaragi.." I see, "So you work hard.. How are your grades, son?" Yoshiki looked down, "Could be better.. I work from four until about nine everyday.."

The table went silent, Hinoe started to talk to Ayumi about school and about any spiritual forces affecting her. Yoshiki asked to be excused and Ayumi showed him to the bathroom, he went inside and tossed water from the sink on his face, he wiped it off and returned to the table. Everyone had finished their meals so Yoshiki offered to take their plates but Asuka insisted that she do it.

Ayato told Yoshiki to come up into his study and the sat down in the same places as last time; after a small talk about money Ayato finally said,"I don't know if you can be a responsible parent, Kishinuma.." Yoshiki was slightly shocked, "W-why?" Ayato sighed, "Well.. You don't have a stable income, family support or living space.." He pulled out his wallet, "If you leave my daughter alone then you'll receive a nice reward..." Yoshiki felt a surge of anger, "Sir, I've tried to be polite and nice this whole time but now the time has finally come for me to prove that I can be a good father.."

"I won't be my father; I know what it's like to be ridiculed and disowned.. I'll be strict yet caring and protective at the same time. Ever since your daughter saved my life, she changed me for the better. I'm up for a promotion at work in a few months and last but not least, I'm in love with your daughter... I will not be bought out and I will support her when she needs it most; that is all, sir"

Ayato was gobsmacked at this kid's enthusiasm; he smiled and looked this boy right in the eyes, "Look after my daughter, son..." Yoshiki walked out his office with a smile from ear to ear planted on his face. He found Ayumi and Hinoe talking in the loungeroom; He was glad that he finally got a chance to talk to her. Hinoe nodded and l left the room; leaving Ayumi and Yoshiki alone.

"Yoshiki, has he accepted you?" Yoshiki nodded and sat down next to her; he touched her stomach and smiled. Yoshiki pressed his lips against hers before being interrupted by a peeping Hinoe.

Yoshiki left that house; he was feeling good.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshiki and Ayumi ran down the hall at full pace, they had just met up with Satoshi and Naomi. Ayumi was absolutely exhausted so they decided to stop at the infirmary and lay down for just a few minutes.

Ayumi was feeling jealous about Naomi being with Satoshi; Naomi and Satoshi flirted a lot at school, however they were rarely alone because Seiko always seemed to follow Naomi. Now they were finally alone to do what they want together, Ayumi thought up a plan, she was going to make Satoshi jealous by using Yoshiki.

She knew it was bad but she felt like she wasn't completely controlling her actions, she got up and stood behind Yoshiki waiting for him to notice her, (Notice me, Senpai!) he was confused as to why she was standing behind him. "Shinozaki?..." He was interrupted by her face getting really close to his, "Shinozaki, what are you doing?" Ayumi did something that he would never expect that she would ever do; she kissed him. (I can't write lemon :/)

Ayumi was disgusted in herself; she only did this to make Satoshi jealous and ended up having unprotected sex in the middle of a serious situation. Yoshiki was silent as they walked through the halls and they acted like nothing had happened when they met up with Naomi and Satoshi. Naomi and Satoshi had been curious as to why they were like this but they didn't intervene too much.

About a month later, Ayumi was worried about her period. At first, she thought it was the stress of losing her classmates but she wasn't too sure about the unprotected sex. She was sick at the moment with 'Gastroenteritis' her mother thought. Once her mother had gone to work, she walked to a nearby pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. She didn't think that her classmates would see her due to the fact that they were at school but everyone was judging her as she bought the kit.

She quickly shut herself in the bathroom and took it out, "This can't happen to me, right?" she finished the test and anxiously waited for the result. She started hyperventilating when she saw the double lines which meant positive. "I-I..." She stood up and wrapped the pregnancy test in some toilet paper. "I'm not pregnant!" She grabbed another one and got the same result then another one. "How could I be so stupid?!" She disposed of two of them and kept the other one as evidence as her parents probably would think she would do this; she had never been on a date before or even had close male friends.

She sat on the edge of her bed, clutching the test. She heard Hinoe walked through the door and Ayumi immediately ran down stairs because Hinoe always helped her with tough situations.

"Hinoe!" Hinoe was a little surprised at how she ran down the stairs, "Yes, Ayumi desu?" Ayumi looked ashamed at herself, "We really need to talk about an issue that I'm having... Don't tell mom or dad either," Hinoe nodded, It was quite often that Ayumi told Hinoe to keep something a secret; she didn't seem to trust their father, "There was something off about this issue because Ayumi spoke in more of an urgent tone. Hinoe was completely shocked, she had suspected something but the spirits hadn't told her that it would be this major.

Hinoe said that she would cover for Ayumi until she told her parents. She was on her way home from school when her father and mother were already home, "Hm? This is strange.." She walked inside and everything went silent. "Ayumi... Sit down.." Ayumi grew worried and quickly sat down, "Yes, mother?" Her mother was nearly in tears when she brought out the positive pregnancy test. "I-I um.. Er..." Asuka broke down and she knew what she was in for when her father stood up.

"We're you raped?" Ayumi shook her head and looked away. Her father was very surprised at her no and started to get angry, "WHO IS HE? I'LL KILL HIM!" Ayumi started crying, "No, dad please no..." Hinoe came to her defence and her father calmed down a bit but soon started again, "You're a disgrace to the Shinozaki family name!"

Ayumi felt terrible thinking about all of those things but soon settled down because she remembered that Yoshiki was there for her and her parents accepted him.


	5. Author's note :)

Hey everyone! Thank you very much, everyone for your feedback *internet hug* I'm still figuring out so bear with me.

School is very demanding so I won't be able to upload as much. I might write another chapter during The Walking Dead, who knows?

Thanks jessy0622, your comments light up my day.

Everyone else, stay fab.


	6. Chapter 5

(Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted for about five days as I have been studying or in my free time, playing tennis. I have one more year of high-school and it's pretty stressful! If I make mistakes, keep in mind that I'm a busy person and I forget to put semi colons or commas sometimes!)

It had been two weeks since the family dinner; Ayumi's parents had accepted Yoshiki and even were even letting them sleep at each other's houses. Every Time that she woke up with his arms around her, she felt like no one could feel as protected as she was. Her nightmares were getting better but she was still not over Heavenly Host. The death and fault flew over her like a constant rainy, black cloud of despair and anguish. Yoshiki wasn't much better and frequently lashed out at the people who looked at him like he was crazy or stared at him strangely.

Yoshiki only had nightmares when Ayumi wasn't around and greatly improved with his arms around her. He loved the feeling that he would get when she moved closer to his body or when he kissed her when she first woke up. She would nearly slap him but he thought it was worth it.

Ayumi had woken up in his arms; Yoshiki forgot that Miki was able to sneak to his house today but was too caught up in their mistake to worry about it. They were caught up in one of their morning makeout sessions and they didn't hear the lock in the door click.

Miki walked in while calling for her brother but was greeted by a sore sight, Miki's jaw dropped; she didn't expect her brother to be so far into a commitment, if that was what was happening at least. "ONII-CHAN!" Yoshiki jumped off Ayumi, "Hey, Miki," she started giggling, "Onii-chan has a girlfriend!" Ayumi started to blush, she knew that Yoshiki was going to tell her because it was only fair. "This is Ayumi..." He said as he smiled; Miki laughed more, "So this is the famous Ayumi..." Yoshiki started blushing, "What do you mean by famous?" Miki started laughing harder, "You always talk about her... Ayumi that, Ayumi this... Now I get to meet my sister in law!" Ayumi wasn't quite sure what to say, "And nephew or niece too..." She said as she held her stomach. Miki was confused, "What?"

Ayumi felt more fluid travelling up her oesophagus, "Morning sickness, not now!" She ran to the bathroom. Yoshiki scratched the back of his head, "Onii-chan, what's happening? What does Ayumi mean by morning sickness and niece or nephew?" Yoshiki winced, "Sit down..."

"WHAT?!" Miki yelled at the top of her lungs, "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?!" she actually looked like she was about to laugh. "Mum and Dad aren't gonna be proud, ya know?" Yoshiki looked away, "They won't be a part of its life..." Ayumi finally came out of the bathroom and took a seat. "Can I feel your baby?" Ayumi didn't like people touching her after Heavenly host but she managed to lay Miki have a little feel.

"I'm going to be the best aunt! I'll buy them icecream and sweets!" Ayumi didn't know what to say, the girl reminded her of Seiko. Ayumi stared to tear up and rested her head on Yoshiki's shoulder. They had to go back to school tomorrow and Nakashima was going to be back. She didn't want to put another load on Nakashima but she could help.

Miki droned on and eventually realised that she should probably leave, she hugged her brother and left. He shut the door and they spend a minute looking into each other's eyes before leaping forward and smashing their lips against each other's; "You should probably brush your teeth, Ayumi.." She rolled her eyes.

They walked to school with each other, the next day. They chatted happily before realising that they should probably act like normal. They quickly went off to different groups, Ayumi scolded a bunch of students while Satoshi and Yoshiki discussed albums.

Naomi walked into school just on time and walked straight over to Satoshi, he threw his arms around her. Naomi had been in the hospital for the last three weeks; people made fun of her but she didn't care. Naomi and Satoshi were sitting close and touching each other's hands while gazing into each other's eyes. Ayumi didn't feel as jealous as she once had; the bad feeling in her stomach wasn't there anymore.

Ayumi moved her hand to Yoshiki's and they intertwined fingers. Yoshiki smiled down at her.


	7. Chapter 6

(Enjoy a short and quick 2 am post)

Naomi was very fragile but Ayumi couldn't wait to tell her because as much as she denied being happy about this, she was overjoyed. As soon as she found out, she felt a connection to this tiny human. She couldn't wait to feel it's tiny fingers wrap around hers or for it to fall asleep in her arms.

She was starting to not regret a thing; as the day went on, she was making it clear that Yoshiki and her were in a relationship. She held hands with him and never really left his side. She could even see that a few people were getting jealous, Naomi and Satoshi were talking in the back of the classroom.

Their new homeroom Mr Oshiro was nasty and often was looking for ways to torment them. He had this constant smirk on his face that Yoshiki just wanted to wipe off. He was round, had black short hair, piercing brown eyes and was about Yoshiki's size.

Every-time he opened his mouth, they got a whiff of his foul breath and rotting teeth. "Shinozaki, you are to stay here and clean up the classroom tonight!" She had cleaned up the classroom way more times than she was assigned to, she was always a little creeped out when she caught him staring at her during her clean up. "I guess it's part of being the class rep..." Yoshiki walked up to his desk, "Sir, can I join her?" He shook his head, "I can't trust delinquents like you alone with such petite girls!" Yoshiki sighed, "I promise that I won't do anything bad to her," He shook his head. "Sit down, boy!"

At the end of the day, Yoshiki and Ayumi kissed each other goodbye and waved. Naomi smiled for the first time in ages, "I didn't know you and class rep were so... Involved?" Satoshi grinned, "We always knew this would happen; Shinozaki this and Shinozaki that!" Yoshiki punched his shoulder, "Shut up!" Naomi looked up, "Shinozaki seemed different, is there something going on?" Yoshiki started to nervously sweat, "I'm on telling you this because I need help with something, she's pregnant with my child..." His face went red and he turned away. Naomi and Satoshi's jaws dropped, "W-when?!" He looked away again, "A month and a half ago," Naomi sighed, "I- er y-, how can I er help?" Yoshiki was finally able to look them in the eyes, "Just support her.." They both nodded and walked silently.

Ayumi was with another girl who was just as petite as she was, they weren't really friends but she could put up with some friendly chatting. Mr Oshiro dismissed the other girl and called her into his office; he stroked her hair and started to massage her shoulders, "You shouldn't be hanging around that delinquent boy; I don't think your relationship will work." Ayumi gulped and tried to ignore him, "You're a focused student and beautiful woman, any guy could find you attractive, "Sir, Can you stop?" He purred and continued, "Call me Daichi..." His hands started to move onto her chest, Ayumi slapped him across the face,"STOP TOUCHING ME! I've seen you look at those other girls..." He smirked, "You're dismissed, Shinozaki..."

She walked down the hall and called Yoshiki who didn't answer because he was too busy working so she walked to her house with her arms covering her chest.


	8. Chapter 7

(Sorry, I'm really tired as I have been playing tennis since about 7:30am until 10:30 am, at about 5:30 am I couldn't sleep so I went for a long distance run and I only got three hours sleep last night. I know all its been is excuses and I'm sorry)

"What!" Yoshiki yelled as he punched the wall. "I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Yoshiki's face was red with anger. "I'M GOING TO GET THAT ASSHOLE FIRED!" Ayumi shook her head, "He didn't actually touch my chest and I slapped him firs... We won't be able to prove anything!" Yoshiki spoke in a softer tone to Ayumi, "I won't let it happen again..." She wrapped herself around Yoshiki, "We shouldn't let us ruin our first ultrasound..." Yoshiki tried to calm down but felt even angrier as he did nothing; "Ayumi, where did he touch?" She looked away, "Just my shoulders and my hair.

"Fucking bastard, I'm going to tell the school..." Ayumi nodded, "Hinoe and mom are already contacting the school while we try to stop dad from killing him..." Yoshiki took a deep breath, "Ever since Heavenly Host, I've vowed to keep you safe and my only purpose is to protect my child and you."

"Oh..." Ayumi looked down, "I'm so excited, and we get to see pictures of our child for the first time!" Yoshiki finally half smiled, ever since the pregnancy; she has been happier. The first month, she was so quiet and rarely even talked to anyone else other than the four that came back. It's like this child is a happy bomb; the buildup makes her happy but when it finally explodes, she can indulge in happiness.

He didn't want to make her upset so he held his tongue and held her hand, they took a bus to the hospital and waited in the waiting room. Ayumi got several dirty looks from people due to her young age but she didn't Yoshiki held her hand and helped her overcome her fear.

The doctor called her in and Yoshiki sat down in the far corner, he wanted her to have her moment but she called him over to have a look at the scan. Doctor Yamaguchi sighed, "Would you like the bad or good news? Actually, it's kind of both..." Yoshiki and Ayumi both looked at each other like they were confused, "I can hear two heartbeats, and you're having twins..." Yoshiki's jaw dropped and Ayumi had her hand over her mouth. "TWINS?!" They said at exactly the same time. Yoshiki knew he was going to say goodbye to his hard earned money and Ayumi knew she was going to have to give birth to two watermelons.

"Oh great... This is what Hinoe was meaning, 'Don't be worried if you are a little bigger than the other pregnant ladies, something will cause you to be a bit bigger.'" Ayumi and Yoshiki walked out with shocked looks on their faces. "Cafe?" Ayumi nodded and they walked to the hospital cafe. Ayumi ordered so much food that it wasn't even normal. "Why are you so hungry?" Ayumi shrugged and sighed, "Look, I'm the one carrying this baby or should I say babies and not you so shut up and let me eat!" She stuffed a whole box of fries into her mouth. "Cravings,."

Ayato had paid for the visit because Yoshiki couldn't afford to so Ayato decided to have a little chat with Yoshiki about finances. In the two weeks that Ayumi and him had been dating, he felt like her parents had known him for a long time; they started calling him by Yoshiki and often chatted with him. Yoshiki found out that Ayato had been into music when he was about his age and formed a connection.

"Yoshiki, my boy!" He stood up and shook his hand, Yoshiki felt like Ayumi's father genuinely thought of Yoshiki as the son that he never had. "Yoshiki, I was wondering about your financial situation... Is everything okay with that?" Yoshiki evaded the question, "My boss is handing me over the manager job soon, I just don't have much money at the moment though..." Ayato got up and placed his hand on Yoshiki's shoulder, "I'll tell you what, I'll pay for all of Ayumi's doctor appointments and you just look after her and help get the baby ready, okay?"

Yoshiki nodded, shook Ayato's hand and walked back home, this was going great but all he need to do was solve this pervert situation out.


	9. Chapter 8

In the morning, Yoshiki finished his usual routine except this time he had a picture of his children with him. He couldn't stop staring at the tiny life forms that were growing inside the girl who saved his life.

He quickly rushed to work to help set up for the day as he didn't finish properly because of the ultrasound. He walked to work and started to receive the deliveries; the new deliveries always seemed to arrive around six am in the morning as the store was one of around seven different stores owned by the same company.

He had just finished up when he recognised a man walking past, he realised it was his father. Yoshiki slammed the doors open and walked towards the man, "Hello Isao, what is a prick like you doing here?" He smiled, "As charming as ever; I'm here to talk to my son," Yoshiki scowled, "Your son doesn't want to talk to you, I mean why would you randomly come to see your son who is a 'disappointment' and who you never wanted to see again? You don't make sense…" he smirked, "I heard you got yourself in a little problem, Miki couldn't handle the pressure and eventually gave it up," Yoshiki growled, "I'm not letting your poor fathering change the way I'm a father..." Isao looked confused, "What? Miki said that you had a girlfriend and I'm going to give you an offer," he cracked his knuckles, "Let me take you out to breakfast."

Yoshiki was too curious to refuse the offer and eventually found himself behind his father's tall scrawny body, his father was lacking in hair and had piercing grey eyes like his. They eventually made it to a place that looked half decent and sat down at a booth. "What do you want, asshole?" He smiled, "Straight to the point, are we?" Yoshiki rolled his eyes, "Hurry up, I have school to attend..." His eye twitched, "I bet you're only looking forward to that little whore of yours who is probably only in this for the image..." Yoshiki stood up and started to leave but Isao grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down, "wait, I'll tell you what I want..."

Yoshiki sighed and sat down, "What?" Isao licked his lips, "I have some business with Mr Morimoto, heard of him?" Yoshiki shook his head and looked out the window, "Of course you haven't. Now Morimoto has a daughter about your age and you're a handsome boy," Yoshiki slammed his fist on the table, "Are you telling me to do what I think you're doing?" He smiled, "It will increase our chances of business if you are in a relationship with his daughter, she's not bad looking either; Big tits, tall, skinny and pretty, what else do you need?" Yoshiki was actually growling, "Never in a million years would I even consider your offer!" Yoshiki pulled out a picture of Ayumi and shoved it in Isao's face, "THIS IS THE ONLY GIRL THAT I'M INTO!" His eye was twitching even more, "She's pretty flat chested, if you ask me..." Isao saw the ultrasound picture hanging out Yoshiki pocket so he reached forward and yanked it out, his eyes widened, "What's this we have here?" Yoshiki yanked it back, "Something you won't be apart of..." Isao laughed, "You really are pathetic... You have one last chance, fuck this other girl; move back into the family house or you could be on your way after with a big check. You don't need that slut who spread her legs for you once and tried to lure you into her trap."

Yoshiki punched Isao across the face, "Ayumi Shinozaki isn't a 'whore' and Ayato is more of my father than you ever will be!" The whole cafe was watching as Yoshiki stormed out the cafe, he was halfway to school when he realised that his father had been driving slowly next to him this whole time, "Fuck off, Isao!" He yelled, "Yoshiki, please do this for me..." Yoshiki shook his head, "I'm not doing anything for someone that I don't love..."

"Son-" Yoshiki flipped him off and started running to school, he made it to school just on time and when he looked back, Isao was gone. He couldn't see Ayumi in class so he tried to call her "..." He tried once more, "..." This was really unusual; "Sir, can I please go to the bathroom?" The form teacher growled, "Fine, go have a smoke..." Yoshiki rolled his eyes and tried calling her phone again, he heard a distant ring up on the roof. From his delinquent days, he knew the roof was very secluded. He bolted up the stairs and found Ayumi on the ground with several of the bullies of the school standing above her. "Get away from her!" The bullies turned around and smiled, "Oh, look who it is... Have you gone soft because of your child?" They waved the ultrasound photo around while laughing uncontrollably. "Look at you, you're bullying a girl, pick on someone your own size," Shota was the smallest of the size and strode towards Yoshiki; Yoshiki could take him easily. He threw a punch but Yoshiki easily dodged it and punched him in the stomach, Shota doubled over in pain. He had two more left, Yuya and Takaya. He knew their style, they would each have a turn; they had too much pride to do it at the same time.

Yuya was the next, Yuya was about his size except maybe a bit smaller than him except Yuya was quick, years of soccer made his reflexes extremely good; Yoshiki was an all rounder, he was good at the punching and good at the dodging. Yuya dodged the first five punches but Yoshiki managed to catch his leg and he fell to the floor, Yoshiki kicked his stomach.

The last was the leader, Takaya. Takaya was a bit of an all rounder but was especially good at punching. The first punch caught Yoshiki off guard and his nose started bleeding from the impact. Yoshiki managed to dodge the next in and managed to punch his face. Takaya tripped Yoshiki and was on top of him in a flash, Takaya started to punch Yoshiki left cheek until it was gushing with blood. "STOP!" The whole fight, no one had heard Ayumi's crys. She was crying heavily and Yoshiki only just looked over at her, Yoshiki gathered enough strength to knock Takaya off him and he pushed Takaya back. "I've had enough of this childish fight..." He walked over to Ayumi and placed his arm around her, "Shh... It's alright..." They walked down the stairs, the trip to the nurses office was three flights of stairs down and Yoshiki wasn't in a great state, "So what happened?" Ayumi finally stopped crying, "They pulled me up there when I was about to look for you, somehow they knew that I was pregnant and then they took my photo away from me and wouldn't let me leave..."

"Shh... They won't hurt you anymore, I promise..." In Yoshiki's mind, he was thinking about the only way they would know she was pregnant... Mr Oshiro.


	10. Chapter 9

(Hey guys, Happy Halloween! I'm taking my little brother trick or treating before meeting my boyfriend later on)

After the nurse stitched him up, Yoshiki was contemplating whether to pay Mr Oshiro a visit or not. Ayumi was worried sick and the whole time that the nurse was bandaging it up was saying: "Don't hurt him please," Yoshiki was just going to confront him about it. "I won't punch him or anything; I'm having a friendly chat with him," Ayumi nodded, "I can't deal with much more stress, it's bad for the babies," Yoshiki snarled at the floor, "I'm not going to get into a fist fight with him!" Ayumi sighed and held her stomach, which had now become a habit, she felt like they weren't going to fall out of her stomach if she held them close.

Naomi and Satoshi had started dating and frankly, Ayumi didn't care. She thought the feelings of jealously would strike her in the stomach with a golden sword but they didn't; Yoshiki and Ayumi had started to make a small family which she wouldn't change for the world.

Naomi and Satoshi were still shocked and Naomi started to develop her own habit of asking the wrong questions when Ayumi was around; it wasn't even like they were friends anymore as they had grown somewhat distant after Heavenly Host. She didn't blame Satoshi for trying to support Naomi and Yuka, as he seemed to be the only one keeping them together.

"Hey Shinozaki..." Naomi said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry this happened to Kishinuma, he was one trying to protect you..." She looked up at Satoshi and blushed. "Thanks, Nakashima..." Satoshi just awkwardly stood there before asking: "How is the children?" "F-fine..." Naomi looked into her eyes, "Just make sure to not put to much pressure on yourself so it doesn't affect them..." Naomi expected Ayumi to tell them about her plans to either quit or brave school. Naomi really didn't expect her to keep going as she seemed to be the talk of the homeroom and Ayumi wasn't that far into her pregnancy, she wasn't even showing the slightest bit. The bullying would get worse as the pregnancy progressed and Ayumi wouldn't be able to handle it, Yoshiki would be beaten up again if this bullying continued.

Yoshiki exited the room and limped over to Satoshi and Naomi, "Yo..." He put his arm around Ayumi and pulled her close, he didn't want to leave her out of his sight as this wouldn't have happened if he had been with her. He could tell that Satoshi and Naomi were a little uncomfortable with their terms of endearment and close fluffy moments, "We have to get to class..." Naomi nodded and they shambled away.

Ayumi helped Yoshiki to the principal's office and then had to leave to go to class, much to Yoshiki's chagrin; the receptionists were usually rude and brash, it took longer than it had to for Yoshiki to file his complaint. The principal finally let him in and he sat down on the leather couches, "Great, what did you do now, Kishinuma? More fights?" Yoshiki sighed and rubbed his temples, "Yes, I was trying to protect Shinozaki; sir, please hear me out; I know that I haven't got a very good record but I just need you to listen and don't complain, okay?" The principal moaned and listened.

"I have a little problem with Ayumi and the Yuya, Shota and Takaya found out about it, " he said Takaya's name with so much hatred that his voice boomed throughout the office; he wasn't completely sure about Mr Oshiro as he didn't have any solid evidence to prove anything other than him stroking Ayumi's hair so he left that detail out, he was going to have a little chat with Mr Oshiro by himself anyway. "They attacked me first so I was defending myself, ask Ayumi..."

The principal leaned back and wrote down some notes, "Hmm, I see." "Did you provoke them?" Yoshiki shook his head which was enough for the principal as he had never seen Yoshiki so determined about something. "I'll interview the boys after..."

When Ayumi entered the classroom, she felt the whole classes eyes drift towards her, a drop of sweat headed down her face as she made her way to her desk as the back of the classroom. She could feel them judging everything about her; she hated the feeling. She knew that her news had spread through the classroom like the plague. She shivered at the thought of their judging; "Ayumi is a whore! I bet it isn't even Kishinuma's baby... I can't believe we elected Ayumi and had no idea about her true colors..." She heard a group of gossipy girls who usually sat at the back giggle, she knew it was about her and she just had to stick it up. It wouldn't be a good image if she broke down and took her anger out on everyone, he mind drifted to Yoshiki whispering in her ear that everything is going to be fine, she sighed.

Yoshiki entered the classroom with about 5 minutes left of the lesson, she didn't think there was any point until she realised that he was going to 'talk' to Mr Oshiro. He smirked at her and went back to his work, she knew that he didn't care that everyone knew, how could you not perceive that they knew by the looks of disgust and even slight concern.

The bell rang for recess and Yoshiki stood up to talk to Mr Oshiro but Ayumi stopped him, "Please don't do anything that you will regret..." Yoshiki looked really irritated and sighed, "For the fifth time... Yes!" She nodded and he walked over to Mr Oshiro without exchanging another action with Ayumi.

Ayumi watched as Mr Oshiro's facial expression changed to a serious and straight one. He took him inside the supply room and Ayumi went back to her Class rep duties.

"Sir, I need to have a chat immediately somewhere which is private..." Mr Oshiro knew this was going to happen so he took him somewhere private, "Kishinuma, what is it?" Yoshiki smirked and put his hands in his pockets, "I wanted to know if you knew something about Ayumi and I's predicament... I don't think I should call it a predicament as I am actually quite happy about it," Mr Oshiro smiled, "Kishinuma, I thought your delinquent days were over, " Yoshiki's was confused, "You're trying to blackmail me but it's going to change... I will tell Shinozaki's parents about your predicament, if you tell anyone about my little experience with your 'Sweetheart', if you don't tell anyone about my 'late night clean up sessions then I can improve your grades..."

Yoshiki had to act like he was scared, "Who would believe a delinquent like you anyway?" He smirked, "I got those guys to confirm my theory and rough your 'sweetheart' up in the process," Yoshiki wasn't scared but he was more shocked that he figured it out, "H-how?!" Mr Oshiro felt even more pleased, "I saw you both walk out of the hospital..." Yoshiki's face went red. Yoshiki had never thought as himself as a good actor but he must've been pretty good at that exact moment.

There was a silence in the room as Mr Oshiro was smiling uncontrollably, Yoshiki wanted to wipe it off his face right at that moment but he had to wait. "Kishinuma, you look pathetic, go and wash your face..." Yoshiki did as he was told but as soon as he walked outside the classroom, he pulled out his phone which had recorded his whole confession.

He smirked and emailed it to the principal, he felt like he was finally doing some good for once.


End file.
